Two Of A Kind
by BlackHillsAngel
Summary: What happens when Alice has a twin sister, and gets mistaken for Alice, getting her in Wonderland? Rated T for tigers. Oh and language. That too.


Ok, so this was inspired my my best friend Cameron. Well, the story place anyways. Ok so what if Alice had a twin, and was mistaken by the white rabbit that she was Alice? Read Review & Subscribe! :)

* * *

"Come on Neens! If you wanna join me you gotta catch up!"  
Yup, that's me. Nina, but my sister, well twin sister to be exact, Alice, calls me Neens. She always thinks she's all that cause she was born first. By only 10 minutes. But whatever, I tolerate her most of the day. Anyways, I have to run to catch up to her, since I'm the one who's carrying all the food for lunch later on.  
"I'm coming!" I yell back to her.  
When we finally reach this huge tree in the middle of nowhere that Alice is always obsessing about, we stop and take a break. I go over to the tree to put the food down, but right when i'm about to, Alice shoves me out of the way.  
"What the hell, Alice! I was just putting the damn food down! My gosh..." I swear ever since she's shown me that stupid tree she's gotten all protective of it. Like it's freakin sacred or something. The first time she showed it to me she wouldn't even let me go 10 feet near it. Talk about an over-protective person.  
"Anyways, Alice, if your done assaulting me, i'm just gonna let you do whatever crap you gotta do her while I read my book." With that, I grab my book, An Ice Cold Grave, an apple, and sit to the side, away from Alice.  
"Why do you always read this book?" Alice said, walking over and creeping over me as usual. "It's a waste to read just one dumb book over and over. Seriously Neens find a new hobby. Like cheerleading or gymnastics or be on the swim team. Trust me, you do these sports like me and you'll be popular in no time."  
"Yea, cause people love sporty sluts..." I mumble under my breath. "And cheerleading isn't a sport, it's an excuse for guys to get a free look at your body."  
"What. Did. You. Just. Say? Cheerleading is a sport, . All those flips count as something! I swear this is why people ignore you! Just be fortunate you have a popular sister to give you tips, so don't blow it."  
"Whatever." I go back to my book, and I'm at the part where he finally admits he love her, and finally kisses her. Love that part. After a while, I look at my watch. 4:30. Time for lunch. Great for me, cause I am starving. I get up and walk to the basket. I go to open it, and it's empty. Ok, now i'm mad. I just spent half an hour carrying food and when I want some it's empty! And only Alice could've done this. I find her minutes later, feeding what should be my food to her dumb, stupid held-back boyfriend.  
"What the hell Alice?" I yell, throwing the food basket at her. "That food was for me, not for your boyfriend.! What did you think, I would go without food for the day? You might be smart enough to stay on your "sport" teams, but obviously not smart enough to figure this out."  
"Neens, this food was for my date. and besides," She said, turning away "you had an apple, what else do you want?"  
"Why do you have to be such a bitch Alice! You think you're all that, but in fact, you're just a slut. You don't even know that your boyfriend's been cheating on you with Amy Backster from lacrosse. If you're gonna be my twin sister, at least have common sense so I won't have to be embarrased by you!" And with that, I turned and stormed away. I really didn't want to deal with her crap today. Especially not today. I walk back, and find myself sitting next to the tree. I look at it, and notice a rabbit hole. A fairly large one in fact. About big enough a child could fall through. Minutes later, i'm still here, thinking about everything. Alice, the food, my embarassment to her, when i hear a voice.  
"Alice? Alice where are you? You said you'd be here. Alice?"  
"Alice isn't here." I mumbled, and looked around for the voice, but found noone. The voice came again moments later.  
"Alice, where are you? You're breaking your promise to come see us." I look around again, but I don't see anybody. The voice sounds like its next to me though. Weird. The rabbit hole is there and wondering what was in there, I looked inside. The voice came again.  
"Alice, you there? I thought I saw you over- OH THERE YOU ARE. COME ON! EVERYONE'S WAITING!" Suddenly, a furry white hand reaches out from the hole and grabs my arm, pulling me in. Next thing I know, i'm falling. As I fall, I notice the objects in the large, um rabbit hole? Pictures, clothes, flowers, kitchen accessories, everything. What in the world is this anyways? I land a second later with an oomph, as I hit dirt. I get up, and look around. The sight is unreal. There's so many colors it's hard to explain. Then I realize the furry white hand is still holding my arm. It's a bunny.  
"Awww, it's a bunny. You're so cute!"  
"Actually, I'm not cute. I'm a fashonable gentlemanly rabbit..." Oh shit. A talking rabbit. Well that's not weird at all.  
"Oh my god. I must've fallen harder than I thought. I'm hallucinating or something. Yea that's right." I pinch myself. Ow. That hurts.  
"Okay so i'm not hallucinating. But then if I was up there, where am I now? What is this place?"  
"Why," The rabbit said. "You're in Wonderland."

* * *

Good? Bad? Horrible? Should I ditch it? Review, or my turtle will eat your cereal. No more cereal for you...


End file.
